1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device which protects optical fibers which have been spliced, particularly fusion spliced optical fibers. The device is particularly useful for protecting fusion spliced optical fibers in-line, without the need for splice trays or cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fiber optic systems it is often necessary to connect optical fibers from different fiber optic cables by splicing the fibers together. Typically this is done by the known means of fusion splicing in which the ends of two optical fibers are placed in an end-to-end abutting relationship and fused together through electrical pulsing, also known as arcing.
Since it is necessary to strip away the outer jacket of the fiber optic cable, strength members and buffer in order to expose the bare optical fiber for fusion splicing, the resulting spliced fibers need protection from adverse environmental and physical forces. Typically, the protection is achieved by placing the splice in a tray or cabinet which allows the splice to be enclosed within and secured to a container and, therefore, protected from adverse environmental and physical forces.
Unfortunately, it is not always possible or desirable to splice optical fibers together in locations which are convenient for splice trays and cabinets. For example, should a fiber optic cable break, it may be necessary to connect the fibers by in-line splices at a remote location. In such cases, it is not convenient or even possible to utilize splice trays or cabinets for this purpose. There is, therefore, a need for a device which will protect spliced optical fibers in-line at a variety of points in a fiber optic system.